Superkit's Journey
by swordofbread
Summary: I'm taking Fawnpaw's Story Challenge. Go through life with super beautiful Superkit in Attractiveclan as she becomes leader and decides to live the way she wants to. Please R and R, flamers are welcome to flame.
1. New Warrior

This is Fawnpaw's 100shot challenge! I'm going to attempt all one hundred. This is going to take a while…

Chapter One: New Warrior

Superkit opened her eyes. She knew she was going to be the best kit she could be.

"Superkit! Your eyes are open! There are the most beautiful shade of blue I ever seen!" Superkit looked up. Her eyes watered in delight as she looked at her mother, Awesomepossum.

"Awesomepossum, where is my sister?" Superkit chirped cheerfully.

"Who cares? Your so much better than her anyways! Your fur is chocolate brown, your eyes are bluer than any lake, and you have the most beautiful paws!" Awesomepossum squealed in delight.

"But I want to meet her!" Superkit protested.

Awesomepossum sighed and rolled her eyes," Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She stepped aside to reveal a dainty little she-cat, her face was tinged with brown and her fur was creamy like milk. Her emerald green eyes sparkled like mist.

"She's so pretty!" Superkit mewed, running towards her.

"Not her," Her mother moved aside again," _Her,"_

Superkit almost swallowed her tongue, she could feel bile rising in her throat. In front of her was a ragged fur, wild eyed, _thing._ She wasn't sure she could call her a cat.

"This is," Awesomepossum gulped, "Is Weirdkit,"

"Oh… um…" Superkit squeaked, "I'm going out to the camp now…" Superkit backed away slowly, her fur standing on end. She went out to the camp and gasped. The world was so big! She saw her leader, Diamondstar, hunched over a squirrel with the deputy, Beautifulwhiskers.

Diamondstar looked up, "Oh my Starclan," She gasped, "That kit is so…so… beautiful I can't be leader anymore!" And with that she started slamming her head against a rock.

Superkit gasped. "What just happened?"

Beautifulwhisker purred," Don't you know only the most beautiful or handsome cat can lead Attractiveclan?"

Another cat padded over," And your clearly the most beautiful cat this clan has ever seen! You must be the new leader!"

"Well alright," Superkit shrugged, "But I don't think its right that ugly kits like my sister can't be leader, I mean who knows, under all that ugly might be a brain!"

"Yeah, right," Beautifulwhisker scoffed.

"I'll get my nine lives," She yawned," After my nap. Who is the medicine cat?"

"Niceface," A silvery gray tabby pointed toward the okay looking cat in the corner. Niceface waved her tail"Howdy," She purred.

**Incase you didn't know, this is supposed to be as "Mary Sue" as possible. Hope you liked it ****J**


	2. Love

Chapter Two

Love

Six moons rolled by in Attractiveclan, Superstar lay in her den, grooming her beautiful fur. She stood up and stretched her dainty legs. She walked out of the den and watched the uglier cats greet each other warmly as mates curled their tails around each other. She felt envy scorch off her like a flame. She needed a mate. She walked down to the camp. All the single toms in the clan instantly looked at her.

"Oh Superstar! Please be my mate!" A okay looking tom threw himself at her paws.

Superstar shook her head, "No that's alright," She padded away.

Another tom pleaded," I'll do anything! Anything! Just be my mate!"

Superstar almost gagged at his normal looking face, "As if!"

This went on all day until she ran out of camp to escape from the madness. She was all the way at Selfishclan's border when she saw a rogue. She decided to track him and make sure that he didn't cross the border.

"Hello there stranger," The rogue whipped around. Superstar was caught off guard. He was so good looking, not as good looking as her of course, but he was the most handsome tom she had ever seen. He too seemed to be equally lost in her beauty.

"Be my mate," They both whispered at once.

"Okay," They mewed again.

"Come join me in my clan," She whispered.

"Alright," He murmured, padding across the border to join her.

"What's your name?" He murmured.

"Superstar. And you?"

"Jacob Black,"

They approached a puddle and each took a drink and looked into it, mesmerized by their reflections.

"Wow," They mewed in unison," I'm so beautiful," They approached the camp and padded in. More cats threw themselves at Superstar's paws, but she shook her head, proclaimed that she found a mate.

"He's…so…dashing…" All the she-cats shouted, fainting at the near sight of Jacob. One even jumped into the river that made up part of Attractiveclan's border.

The tom's in the clan lashed their tails angrily," It's not fair," They grumbled watching their mates fall.


	3. Hurt

Chapter 3

Hurt

Superstar leaped from her nest. An intense pain stabbed her side.

"Help! Everyone! Please! I'm dying!" She yowled. Instantly the whole clan rushed inside her den. The medicine cat, Niceface, squeezed through.

"Alright, everyone who's not needed, get out," She spat, her normal looking face slightly displeasing Superstar. "What's wrong?" Her eyes didn't sparkle like all the other cats she knew, not with jealousy or love. Just normal, non-sparkling eyes.

"My side! It feels like a whole gang of gorillas is tearing through my intestines, or a harem of hawks piercing through my lungs!" She dramatized by fainting on onto her moss bed, which was stuffed with feathers of her followers.

Niceface snorted, "Get up. You're fine. You look like you have nettle in your nest, you probably slept on it. You shouldn't be so melodramatic all the time,"

Superstar looked up, her eyes glazed over with pain, "Yeah well…" She snorted, "Yeah."

" Get new moss. Come to me for poppy seeds, then go back to sleep," Niceface murmured, vanishing behind the entrance of Superstar's den.

Superstar snorted, what did Niceface know anyways. She wasn't beautiful like Superstar, she was a _medicine cat. _All the medicine cat's were the most normal looking cats. Well at least in Attractiveclan they were, in the other clans, everyone seemed normal in the other clans. The only hideously ugly cat Superstar knew, was her sister. She now lived in her own den because most cats threw up when they saw her, and it was getting hard to clean up. So Superstar did the only fair thing; she made her sister sleep outside the camp, hunt for herself, and never ever come within fifty mouse tails of Superstar or her clan. It was so fair.

Superstar got to her paws. Who would put nettle in her nest? Only someone who was jealous! Someone who was dastardly mean and who didn't like Superstar! But why wouldn't they like her? I mean, she was so beautiful, she just had to be perceived as a nice person, because, well, she was the bestest nicest cat in the whole world, who did good deeds and stuff. There was only one cat who could be jealous of Superstar- for she was the only cat not memorized by Superstar's brilliant eyes and luxurious fur- and that cat was Niceface.


End file.
